


gorgeous

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, because he is, has brief mention of HyuKen, this is essentially Hongbin ranting about how unfair(ly handsome) Taekwoon is, which is a whole mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Who even has perfect eyes anymore? Of course Jung Taekwoon does. Can he drown in them and die? Hongbin just wants to punch Taekwoon in his perfectly gorgeous face.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	gorgeous

“Oh hey look. Taekwoon came to the party too” Wonshik says, putting his mocktail down.

“Why is he here!?!” Hongbin hisses. He lifts his glass of whiskey and drowns most of it, hoping his face his hidden by the fat glass.

“He was invited. He’s a very good friend of Jaehwan’s” Wonshik tells him.

“He has friends? Surprise surprise” Hongbin says sourly.

“That’s extremely mean of you” Wonshik frowns.

“It’s a perfectly logical question. How did they even become friends considering how loud and boisterous Jaehwan is and how Taekwoon’s voice is so goddamned soft it could be a lullaby” Hongbin explains.

“I guess opposites attract” Wonshik shrugs.

“Who isn’t attracted to Jung Taekwoon? He’s the most popular guy around for miles I bet” Hongbin says, ordering another glass of whiskey on ice.

“You apparently” Wonshik says, highly amused. “What’s gotten into you? Are you missing Hakyeon? Where is your boyfriend anyways?”

“Hakyeon and I aren’t dating. It was like a one time thing that went nowhere” Hongbin tells him. Wonshik shrugs and sips on his martini.

“I think he’s headed this way. Smile and say hi” Wonshik instructs.

“Why is he headed this way?!” Hongbin hisses for a second time that night. If he had his way he would avoid the tall and handsome man the entire night but clearly his stars do not align tonight.

“Hi” comes the trademark soft voice of Jung Taekwoon that Hongbin hears clearly over the loud thudding bass. Hongbin hopes he doesn’t look as gobsmacked as he feels because Jung Taekwoon looks downright gorgeous. He is wearing a simple white shirt over blue jeans that reflects the neon strobe lights. His hair is so soft, the fringes frame his face aesthetically.

The urge to punch the said aesthetic face rises again and Hongbin scrambles to get away.

“Excuse me” Hongbin says, taking his leave and practically running away. It’s embarrassing enough to have to exist in the same universe with someone Raphael has probably sculpted. He takes the chance to breathe freely without fatal beauty restricting his breathing no thanks.

He makes his way to the counter where he can see Jaehwan making out with Sanghyuk. Now that couple is a romcom story for another time and Hongbin clears his throat, interrupting them so that they can literally continue this at another time.

“You invited Taekwoon?” he folds his hands and asks Jaehwan. Jaehwan groans his head and buries it into Sanghyuk’s chest. Sanghyuk is reasonably less amused about the cause of the interruption.

“Are you serious right now” Sanghyuk grumbles.

“Ignore him. Hongbin. My love. Whatever the sexual tension between the two of you is, resolve it by getting laid and leave the two of us alone” Jaehwan says, lifting his head out of his lover’s head.

“There is no sexual tension! And besides isn’t he dating someone already? Why would he be single?” Hongbin asks with a hmpf. If he wasn’t already judging the universe hard, he would increase the intensity. Who would pass up male Adonis?

Hongbin looks at the table he left barely a few moments ago. Wonshik is animatedly chatting away and Taekwoon smiling at his words. He idly wonders what bad karma he has accumulated because even the small upward tug of his lips is positively radiant.

“He’s single. I know because I asked. Now shoo” Jaehwan replies. Hongbin ignores Jaehwan’s words because he accidentally makes eye contact with Taekwoon who almost raises his hand in a wave. Hongbin’s fight or flight instinct kicks into a new level of overdrive and he turns back to the couple to look for an escape route.

Blissfully ignorant of the mini crisis, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk go back to making out. Hongbin resists the urge to gag and places his empty glass on the counter. He trips Jaehwan’s leg on purpose as he walks around them to go to the men’s room. He stumbles a little but Jaehwan’s glare is worth it. Hongbin grins and sticks his tongue out at him before ducking into the corridor that leads to the men’s room.

Hongbin wonders what sort of idiot he is and why he couldn’t be blessed with ignorance of this fact. Eye contact? Admiring his smile? Who is he? A pining poet? What next? Will he start comparing Taekwoon to a summer day? Perhaps he will pull a Shakespeare and write him a sonnet. A miracle inspired by love since Hongbin almost failed the last creative writing class he took. And also completely unnecessary since he does not like Jung Taekwoon mind you. Perfect gorgeous Jung Taekwoon who may have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or worse, be single.

Suddenly the world goes to black. A unison of protests are heard as the music stops. Hongbin stumbles due to a misstep and exclaims as he braces the fall. The fall never comes as a pair of strong sturdy hands catch him. Hongbin blinks at his own shoes before lifting his head up to see who saved him.

The lights come back on and Hongbin finds himself staring at the gorgeous pair of eyes which are to be the subject of his future sonnet. Note to yourself kids, the universe will exact poetic vengeance at every incident possible. When he dies, Hongbin is personally stomping on God’s foot for revenge.

“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks.

“Perfect. Fine. Just drowning in your eyes. Admiring your chiseled perfect face. Having an existential crisis” are all things Hongbin might blurt out. “I’m fine” is what his brain settles on.

“Okay” Taekwoon says. He steadies Hongbin who attempted to spring upright and hence experienced a bout of dizziness.

“I think I should just go home” Hongbin grumbles to himself.

“Rough night?” Taekwoon asks sympathetically.

“Parties aren’t really my scene. I don’t even know what we’re celebrating honestly” Hongbin admits. Taekwoon chuckles and even Hongbin smiles despite himself. It’s hard not to when Taekwoon has a laugh like the chime of bells in a large green field.

“I am just going to go home and cuddle Leo to sleep” Hongbin declares with a sigh.

“Leo… your boyfriend?” Taekwoon asks curiously.

“Leo my tabby cat. He’s a little pudgy but that makes him the most cuddle worthy so don’t judge” Hongbin says crossly.

“Not judging” Taekwoon says, raising his hands in defeat.

“Okay” Hongbin says, narrowing his eyes at the man.

“Okay” Taekwoon says, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving to the wall.

If Hongbin wishes to leave then this is the most opportune moment. This is the moment where Hongbin wishes him good night because he was raised to be polite to evil handsome demons too, walks out of the corridor and then goes home. He then proceeds to rant to Leo about Taekwoon because his cat would surely not judge him the way others have. There is also something vindictively pleasing about Leo’s angry meows but he shouldn’t digress.

Instead Hongbin makes the first mistake in the series of what is surely to be a comedy of errors more than a romance for the books and lingers. He shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a deep breathe before turning to Taekwoon.

“Do you want to come along?”

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspired by Taylor Swift's Gorgeous
> 
> \- Old oneshot, cross posted from my Tumblr account
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
